Hostage for Love
by Daggerpoint
Summary: Jareth's back and has Sarah and Toby hostage in their own home. How will Sarah deal with some new developements?


Disclaimer: *digs frantically through receipts * NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't have a receipt for Jareth, Sarah or any one else from the Labyrinths. Guess I don't own them.  
  
AN: This story is really really really old. I found it when I was clean up my hard drive and decided hey why not? So let me know what you think! Please read and review.  
  
Hostage For Love  
By Daggerpoint  
  
Sarah rolled over and covered her head with her quilt. It was too early to get up. Suddenly Sarah shot up and ran for her parents' bedroom. 'Toby' she thought. 'Was he all right? Did she really rescue him? Or was this just an illusion, like the ball?' As Sarah skidded into her parents' room she breathed a sigh of relief. Toby was safe tucked in his crib with Lancelot tucked under his arm. Silently she returned to her room to get dressed.  
  
She was alone with Toby for the weekend, her parents, last night, having claimed they needed a vacation, and gone to the city for the day. She sighed as she reached for her favorite vest, the white one with gold embroidery, only to realize it was not hanging were it should have been. "Damn. Where did I put it? Oh yeah I wore it... yesterday," Sarah trailed off, as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt.  
  
"It did look stunning on you," a cultured voice whispered next to her ear.  
  
Sarah yelped and spun around only to find her nose buried in the silk- clad chest of the Goblin King. She hastily took a step back and glared up at him. "What are you doing here? I beat you fair and square. If you touch one hair on Toby's head I'll..." Sarah ranted, only to be stopped when a gloved finger was placed gently on here lips.  
  
"Sarah, it was never about the child."  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes. "What do you mean? Of course it was about Toby. What else could it have been about Jareth?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me. What are you talking about? OK, so I did wish Toby away, but I didn't mean it and I got him back."  
  
Jareth sighed, "Sarah think back. Last night what were you telling your brother? Before you wished him away."  
  
Sarah shrugged. "I was telling him the story of how the Goblin King fell in... Oh no, there is no way in hell you are in love with me!" Sarah began to back away.  
  
Jareth just looked at her. Sarah turned and fled down the stairs. She raced for the front door, only to run straight into the goblin guarding it. She then ran for the backdoor, and found that it to was guarded. "What is the deal here?" She yelled, completely pissed.  
  
"In the event that you did not believe me, I came up with what the Aboveground would call Plan B." Sarah turned to face Jareth, completely baffled. He just smirked. "You shan't be leaving the house until you accept the fact that I do love you."  
  
"All right I accept it. Now get out!" Sarah panicked.  
  
"Sorry love it doesn't work that way."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You have to mean it." With that he reached out and pulled her tight against his chest. She fought against the steel bonds of Jareth's arms. Swiftly he dipped his head and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Sarah was so surprised she gasped, and Jareth slipped his tongue into her mouth to duel with her's.  
  
Sarah slowly lost all control over her body, and she began to respond. 'Ok, Sarah. Sarah!' her mind screamed at her. 'Hello this is Jareth. Kidnapped your brother. Ring any bells?' Suddenly she regained full control. She pushed hard against his chest, breaking the kiss.  
  
"What were you doing?" Sarah panted, her face red.  
  
Jareth smirked. "I believe, my dear, that we were kissing," he spoke softly, stressing the we.  
  
Sarah was about to respond, when a cry broke through the house. 'Saved by the Toby.' She dashed out of the room and into her parents' room. Gently she picked up the screaming infant. The moment Toby felt Sarah pick him up he stopped crying. She began pace back and forth.  
  
"Oh God, oh God. How did this happen to me? What do I do?" Sarah breathed. 'Ok Sarah get a hold of yourself. Why don't we focus on Toby?' "Great now I'm talking to myself. Why don't I just ship myself to a nut house?"  
  
"You aren't crazy Sarah."  
  
Damn. He was just behind her. It was so infuriating that he could sneak up behind her like that. But she just pushed past him, still holding Toby. "Come on little man, let's get you dressed," Sarah cooed, pointly ignoring the Goblin King.  
  
After Toby was dressed, Sarah turned, only to find Jareth still standing there. He was watching her movements intensely. His gaze was disturbingly piercing, like that of the owl he could become.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" she snapped.  
  
"Not at the moment. No one seems bent on waging any wars, down in the Underground."  
  
"So is that all you do? Wage wars, and send unsuspecting girls through Hell."  
  
"No, but there are all ways more politics before someone wages a war." He shrugged, then grimaced. "Last time they tried to get me to marry the gremlin princess."  
  
"Was she that bad looking?" Sarah snickered; letting her guard drop a trifle.  
  
"No, actually she's quite cute." Jareth was relieved that Sarah wasn't flipping out any more.  
  
"Then what's the problem? You could have married her and not be bugging me."  
  
"Sarah, in Underground years she's only 30 years old," he paused. "That's the equivalent of about six of your years."  
  
Sarah frowned slightly as she placed Tobby back in his crib. "I guess that would be a trifle inconvenient."  
  
Jareth nodded. "I quite agree. Although the council wasn't that pleased..." he trailed off as he noticed Sarah's shoulders shaking. "Sarah?"  
  
She looked up. Trails of tears caused by her suppressed laughter ran down her cheeks. When their eyes met, Sarah couldn't help it, she completely cracked up. Jareth crossed his arms over his chest. "Do pray tell, what exactly do you find so funny?"  
  
Sarah gasped, "I can just picture you chasing this little girl all over the Escher room trying to get her to take a nap."  
  
"I'd rather be chasing you."  
  
That caused Sarah to stop laughing. For a couple of minuets she had forgotten that he was her enemy, that he had taken Toby, and that he was holding her hostage in her own house.  
  
Sarah's abrupt stop to her mirth reminded Jareth of what he had just said. 'Damn. She had forgotten! And now I reminded her.' He reached out a hand to her pleadingly. Sarah just stared at it as though it was a snake that would bite her. "Sarah, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She just continued to stare. Slowly she started to back away, but not with out a glance at the crib, where Toby had returned to the world of dreams. Before Jareth could stop her, the girl turned and dashed to her room, quickly locking the door behind her. She could hear Jareth's steps as he neared and stopped at her door. Much to her surprise, he knocked. She had expected him to just appear in her room.  
  
"Sarah may we please talk about this?"  
  
"NO! Go away!" She knew she sounded like a child, but at the moment she could have cared less. She picked up a pillow from her bed and buried her face in it. She remained there for about half an hour, before she felt that she was ready to face Jareth.  
  
She gently opened her door, expecting to see a pair of eyes like mismatched crystals. The hallway was empty, but there were some slight noises coming from the floor below. Sarah timidly left her room, expecting Jareth to confront her at any moment.  
  
At the top of the stairs Sarah stopped to listen, and to her amazement heard the sounds of someone... cleaning? It was true. As she walked downstairs she found many creatures cleaning and doing the chores, she was supposed to do.  
  
Jareth was nowhere to be seen; along with Toby. Before her imagination could cause her to panic, she heard Toby's delighted laughter coming from the kitchen. Upon entering, Sarah saw Jareth amusing Toby by turning the milk Toby was drinking, different colors.  
  
After standing there for several minuets, Sarah made her presence known. "Amazing. It's normally impossible to get him to eat."  
  
Jareth looked up. "He's quite fussy isn't he?"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "You have no idea." She then realized whom she was talking to. "But I wouldn't trade him for anything."  
  
Jareth sighed and patted the stool next to him. "Sarah sit. I want to explain something to you. Please?"  
  
Silently Sarah moved to sit next to him. "What?"  
  
"Did you really mean it when you wished Toby away?"  
  
"Of course not! How could you even ask that?"  
  
"I wanted you to realize that. Only the people who truly didn't mean to wish away their charges are given the chance to try the Labyrinth."  
  
"What? But all of the goblins..."  
  
"The truly unwanted children of your world." Jareth sighed at Sarah's confused look. Time to try a different approach. "Sarah, do you know what some cultures did to unwanted children?" At the shake off her head he continued "They would abandon the children. Normally it is in the wilderness where the babes had almost no chance of surviving, except for me. Most of the children I take would die very soon within this world. Those are the ones that are turned. The rest are returned after the ones who wished them away prove that they really do love the children." "But what about the ones who take their 'dreams'?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Ah those are the special cases. They are found homes with couples within the Underground. And the 'dreams' that are given are actually nightmares."  
  
"I guess that makes sense, but why nightmare?"  
  
Jareth looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's a punishment. Those people are the ones who prove to be selfish and uncaring when it comes to life. But I don't actually give them the nightmares."  
  
Sarah looked startled. "You don't?!"  
  
Jareth shook his head. "The crystal I give them reflects what is in their subconscious, and their hearts. All of the emotions, ideas, and experiences, are sifted through to find the most influential. Eventually if they can prove that they have changed, those people become citizens of the Underground."  
  
Sarah watched Jareth from the corner of her eye for the entire conversation. She had never seen him like this. He was relaxed, thoughtful, intelligent, and not a bit the way he had been the day before.  
  
'Hey Sarah,' her subconscious yelled at her. 'This guy did take your brother.'  
  
'But I did ask for him to be taken' the other half countered.  
  
'You asked for him back too.'  
  
'I had to prove I meant it. Out of love, not out of fear of punishment.'  
  
'What about what happened in the Labyrinth? The riddles, the oubliette, the cleaners, the BOES?!'  
  
'Tests, part of the game. That's it!'  
  
Jareth watched Sarah carefully as he continued to feed Toby. She seemed to be deep in thought. He hoped she was thinking over what he said, hoping she could see behind his mask. Suddenly Sarah looked up. "It was a game wasn't it?" She asked. "Nothing would have hurt me. It was to help me grow up a little," she wondered.  
  
Jareth smiled slightly, as he placed Toby in his highchair. "So you do understand. Normally most people dismiss it as a dream and don't try to figure out the hidden purpose of the Labyrinth."  
  
"Well I bet that they don't have you drilling in to their heads" Sarah teased.  
  
Jareth smirked and shook his head. "No only you, Sarah. You're the only one worth the effort."  
  
Sarah blushed at his words. No that she no longer saw him as a villain; she couldn't ignore how hansom the Goblin King was. She had to admit she was attracted to him, but on what level? Perhaps it was something more, maybe love? 'After one day?' The rational side of her brain through back. 'What about love at first side?' the inner-dreamer defended.  
  
A hand on her elbow brought her out of her internal debate. Sarah looked up into the mismatched crystals of Jareth's eyes. No longer were they hard and emotionless, now they portrayed the emotions he had been forced to hid even moments ago. His eyes flickered with desire, but even more than that love shone brightly.  
  
Unsure of her feelings Sarah let her eyes drop as blush painted her cheeks. She really liked Jareth. Yeah he had scared her, threatened her, but she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him.  
  
A finger slid beneath her chin, raising her eyes to meets his. His voice was soft and gentle. "Sarah I know that we did not start out on the best of terms." He paused. "But I truly did not know what to do. You captivated me long ago and I was bored. You presented a challenge." Jareth sighed, "It started as a game, a distraction, but I made I mistake. I fell in love. But the path was set. The story line written. The characters cast. And I... I was the villain." Jareth fell silent, and continued to look deep with in her eyes.  
  
Trust. That was what Sarah saw as she looked into his eyes. And love. Without knowing quite what she was doing she lifted her head, brushing her lips, ever so softly, over his. Jareth groaned, pulling Sarah closer, to deepen the kiss.  
  
Passion rose and Sarah's hands became entangled within Jareth's wild mane. A soft moan escaped her throat. At that moment Jareth drew away, panting. He ran his hand in a gentle caress down the side of her face, as they stared at each other, for what felt like eternity. His hand came to rest at the nape of her neck, and he slowly drew her back to him. "Jareth." Sarah breathed, before his lips descended on hers.  
  
This was the only paradise she ever wanted, to be lost in his arms. She moaned as he pulled her off her chair, and onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. Once again Sarah's hands moved on their own violation, going around his neck, and her figures twisted in his hair. Jareth's response was to pull her closer. Their bodies fit together as though they head been made for the other. The kiss continued until Sarah had to pull away, her lungs burning for oxygen.  
  
"Sarah come back with me. Be my queen." Jareth's voice was a low, pleading whisper, "you are my one true equal. Rule by my side forever." Before she could answer he pulled her back to him, plundering her mouth with his.  
  
"Sarah!" The shocked voice of Karen cut through haze of desire that surrounded the two. Guiltily they jumped apart. Sarah looked up at her father and Karen's shocked expressions, blushed and bent her head to study the carpet.  
  
"Ka...Karen Dad, I didn't expect you back until later" Sarah stammered.  
  
"Obviously. What do you think you were doing? You're so irresponsible. What do you think you were doing? Going to have sex, and just leave Toby lying around? You are so selfish, always caught up in your stupid fantasies," Karen accused.  
  
Jareth stood silently by when Karen started to rant, look to Sarah's father to stop his second wife. He just stood by and let the women degrade his daughter. Jareth grew angrier with each word that women spoke, finally when she called Sarah selfish he snapped. Jareth's voice was colder than ice and his eyes held a harsh glitter, "You think Sarah is selfish do you?" His voice caused Karen to take a step back. "I think you should look in a mirror. Sarah has done everything for you yet all you do is pile more upon her. She saved your son from a fate that to you would be worse then death, but can't say a word , because you'll ridicule her."  
  
At that Karen hardened. "And who the hell do you think you are? You sure as hell aren't a teenage."  
  
Jareth smirked. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins."  
  
"You're a nut. Get the fuck out of my house." Karen's voice was tight with anger.  
  
Jareth just stared at her. "No."  
  
"You think you can just come in her and tell me how to live my fucking life? I will do..."  
  
Sarah's head shot up; her eyes angry and flaming. "Telling some one how to live their life? I think that's your job Karen. I do everything for you. Yet all you do is find fault. I'm sick of never being good enough for you. I'm sick of doing all the work. I'm sick of you degrading me, and acting as if I don't matter. That I'm just some hired help!" Sarah's voice grew angrier with each sentence.  
  
Suddenly her father stepped forward and slapped Sarah so hard she fell to the floor. Jareth quickly knelt by her side, glaring up at the man. "Don't you ever speak to Karen like that again."  
  
Sarah glared leaning into Jareth's embrace. "Don't worry." She climbed to her feet with Jareth's support. "I'm leaving."  
  
Paul moved to block her. "No your not. You're a minor."  
  
At this Jareth let out a low chuckle. "I doubt the police would believe you if you said that Sarah left with the King of the Goblins." Sarah joined his low laughter.  
  
"You're right." Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes. "Jareth take me home."  
  
As soon as the words were spoken, the two vanished in a cyclone of glitter. Leaving only the shocked stares of those who had caused Sarah so much pain behind, with their only son (now only child) clapping and laughing as the glitter swirled in the air. The slight breeze seemed to whisper, "You shall be cursed for as long as I live in happiness. You will lose all you hold dear save each other. Maybe then will you understand." And with that there was silence. 


End file.
